Operation: Stop Natsu and Gray from Fighting
by Tragedy's Princess
Summary: Lucy just had enough of the constant fighting between Natsu and Gray. Taking Mira's advice, she takes Natsu out for a picnic not knowing she'll be the one who's going to get tricked in the end. NaLu fanfic!
1. Mira's Plan

Thanks for reading this! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be easy on me okay? I use simple English so everyone can understand it better.

Sorry if its too childish for some of you! I just love the pairing NaLu! Even my facebook account is named after Lucy! A total Fairy Tail fan! ;D Well then, lets begin shall we?

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>It was just another sunny day in the kingdom of Fiore. Though the sun was shining, the birds were chirping.. well, the chirping cant really be heard since the loudest guild in Magnolia decided to brawl.. as usual..<p>

"What did you call me walking popsicle?"

"You heard me flame breath!"

"ENOUGH! " As usual, the disciplinarian of the guild demands peace to be return to the guild. "Just how many times do I need to tell both of you to pipe down!" Giving her signature death glare at her preys.

"Y-YES MAAM!" The ice wizard and the fire dragon says in union as they turn into their Happy mode on and become all buddies-buddies, as they refer it.

A particular Celestial wizard sigh against the counter as she was not able to read her book in peace.

"Why is this place always noisy! Its only 9 A.M. for heavens sake! Cant a girl read a book in peace for a while?"

"But don't you think that's why this guild is always so lively and fun?" Mira says as she cleans the glasses and silverware for the day. "But the people who are making the noise usually are your team mates Lucy.. that means your involved as well no matter how much you deny it.."

"Its not my fault! I just wish Natsu and Gray would stop arguing for one day.. I know their rival in magic powers but when they work together, it's the coolest teamwork you'll ever see!" She jumps from her seat imagining all the wonderful things that would've happen if Gray and Natsu actually worked together,

"Then, why don't you talk to Natsu about it? I'll take a shot with Gray." The waitress leans against the counter winking at the smiling celestial wizard. "I have an idea. Tomorrow, you and Natsu…" The former S-Class wizard continues her plan whispering into the grinning blond girl's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>- NEXT DAY-<strong>

"Why did Mira had to take Gray for a one-one on meeting today. Its just making me more and more curious." He said as he enters the guild with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. Maybe Mira wanted Gray to do a secret mission for the Master. After all he is strong." Saying casually while flying into the guild, the blue exceed quickly find his love in the guild sitting with the female dragon slayer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! How could you side with him? Your suppose to be my partner!" Fussing all about this matter to his exceed friend.

"Well, it is the truth Natsu. CHAARRLLLEEE! Matte ne Natsu!" Giving a wave to his pink haired partner before flying to the white exceed.

"DONT YOU DARE RUN AWAY! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Stomping all around the guild hoping to release all his frustration.

"Hm.. seems Lucy isn't here yet. Well guess I'll find a job in the mean time for us to do!" Grinning as the fire dragon slayer walk over to the request board. Little did he know that this female partner has been waiting for him a long time in the guild's kitchen.

"Operation: Stop Natsu and Gray from fighting has officially commence!" Sneaking out of the kitchen with a picnic basket, fixing her outfit and hair is as if she has just entered the guild. Walking slowly to Natsu, she calmed herself down while flashing a smile on her face.

"Who wants to accompany me on a picnic?" Teasing to the her comrade.

Sniffing the air he jumped in front of her immediately as he caught the sense of meat.. well mostly foods.

"I WOULD!"

"Heh, I was going to ask Cana you idiot..."

Walking away in a depressed aura, the celestial wizard laugh quietly. "Baka ne.." Grabbing his arm, both of them set out to the park for their picnic. Or to be more correct.. into Lucy's little trap.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you guys think about it! I'll do the next chapter in a few days. There will be more NaLu moments, I'd guarantee it. 8D<p> 


	2. What's Rightfully Mine

**Hye everyone! Thanks for the review! I am so glad you guys liked it! Sorry for the short story in the first chapter. I'm making it up to you guys by making th 2nd chapter a little longer! Definitely.. NALU moments!**

**Lets get the show starting!**

* * *

><p>"Luuuucyyyy! Oh come on.. Tell me already!" begged the impatient teenage boy.<p>

"No! There is no way I'm telling you anything. And besides, I only brought you along because Cana was busy" says Lucy who was walking way ahead of him.

"But I was hungry!" hearing his stomach growled. "And I still am! Wait.. you were the one who pulled me out of the guild. You actually intended to go with me in the first place weren't you…" grinning to his female friend.

Stopping at her tracks, she look back at him. "Don't be absurd!" Handing him the picnic basket with a pink blush tinted on her cheeks. "Since your coming, you have to carry the basket."

Giving his signature toothy smile,he carried the basket without hesitation. "Yummy,yummy! Food for me,in my belly!" Dashing off to the park ahead of her.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Don't you dare finish the food before I get there.. DO YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE!" Trying to catch up to his speed. "Damn it.. why cant he be slower.. or I be faster.."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you.. I was busy imagining how delicious the food will be when I eat all of it first. Until the very.. last.. piece.." saying the words one by one just to annoy her more. He really love seeing her face all puffy and red like that. _"Hm.. She is cute when she makes that face.."_ thinking about his secret feelings for her. Their teammates so they know she will never feel the same. But he would still make the best of it. Thats how Natsu was!

"Oh that's it!" pulling out her keys, she summoned one of her spirits. "gate of the Maiden, I open thee: Virgo!" opening a magic seal on the ground to the celestial world, the chained wrist maid appears to her master's will.

"You called princess?" bowing in polite.

"Virgo,could you please carry me fast enough so I can catch up to Natsu and get my picnic basket back?" pointing to the direction of that hungry maniac.

"As you wish princess" carrying Lucy by the legs in her arms. "I suggest you hold on tight,princess" advised the celestial spirit.

"What do you me-..." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence because the pink haired maiden had began running or more likely drilling against the pavement of the sidewalk as quick as she can to catch up to her target.

"N-N-Now... I-I-I.. r-r-remembered... t-t-the.. 2-2-24 Hour..e-e-endurance..r-r-race... R-R-Remind.. m-m-me..n-n-n-never.. t-t-to.. a-a-ask.. y-y-you.. t-t-to.. d-d-do.. t-t-this.. a-a-again!" trying to say while still trying to control her eyeball from moving up and now, and not to bite her tongue while saying that.

Sniffing back into the basket, the keen dragon slayer could smell all his favorite food. "Mmm.. I smell,chicken,beef, but mostly.. MEAT! She knows so me so well.. That's why I really lo-.." surprised by the lack of weight in his hand. He realized the basket was gone and currently in the possession of a familiar maid.

"Thanks Virgo, you can go back now. I can handle things from here!" getting down form her friend with her basket in her hands. "I wish you the best of luck princess" bidding farewell before a small white fluffy cloud appeared after the loyal maid had returned back to her own world.

"Now then.. What was I doing again.." putting a finger on her chin trying to remember back. She could hardly remember anything from her brain being thrown back and forth just now.

"Tch, you didn't have to summon your spirit just to get your foods back. I was just having a little fun! And you just had to ruined it.." hearing a male voice coming closer to her.

"L-L-Lets.. j-just go to.. t-the park.." says her while walking in a wobbly way.

"You okay Luce? You look like a walking squid!" making fun of his blond friend.

"J-Just.. a bit.. d-dizzy.. from.. j-just.. now.."

Sighing the fire wizard carried her basket and put his friend on his back. "Guess it cant be helped, this will teach you a lesson or even think getting back whats rightfully mine."

"I-I.. ca-can.. w-walk on my own b-baka! People are going to see us.." protesting on the piggy back ride.

"Didn't you hear me? Or did Aquarius drown your ears with her waves too.. I am not giving up whats rightfully mine.." trying to hold back his red face of embarrassment.

"Okay,okay.. you can have the basket.. but put me down.." closing her eyes to relieve herself from the dizziness.

"..." mutters the dragon slayer. "Hm? I'm sorry.. I couldn't hear just now.. what did you say.." carefully listening back to what he said. "Dont you get it yet you baka brains! I'm not putting down what rightfully mine.. I'm not putting down you Luce.. Your mine and mine alone.." feeling his head is on fire after what he just said.

Smiling to what she just heard, she is happy. Though she was way top dizzy to think about what he just said. In short.. SHE HASNT REALIZED THAT HE JUST SAID HE LOVED HER! DX

"Take a nap Luce.. we'll be there shortly.." waiting for his friend to response. "Luce? Luuuceee! Ruuussshhyy!" stopping to finally realize she had long fell asleep. _''Does that mean she didnt here what I just said.. why this little rascal! You are so dead when I get to the park later! I am going to tickle you to death.."_ smiling evilly to his own revenge.

While flailing his arms around, which was holding the basket, he saw a white piece of paper in the basket. Before dying out of curiosity, he took the note out and start reading it.

**OPERATION: STOP NATSU AND GRAY FROM FIGHTING**

1. I'm taking Gray to discuss with him.

2. Take Natsu on a picnic so you could talk one-on-one with him.

3. Cook all his favorite food so he's in a good mood.

4. After he's full, advised him to stop fighting. If he can do that, promise him that you'll cook all of these again for him.

5. Don't forget to thank me later!

Love, Mira

"Heh.. so this is why she's going through all the trouble.." slipping the note back to its original place. "Just you wait Luce.. if you think you could trick Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer.. you better think twice.." talking to him self while carrying the sleeping princess and her basket of traps to the park. But this time, into Natsu's little trap..

* * *

><p>How you guys think of it! Please review! I think there will be one last chapter after this or 2 more to finish this story up. I'll finish up soon! So till then, please read and write!<p> 


	3. Hate Being Lied To

**Yo minna! I apologize for the late update! I was having a school trip and well.. thats why. Plus busy with school! Oh, that reminds me.. HAPPY NEW YEAR! [ Even if its a little late! XD ]**

**Yosh! Lets keep the story rolling!**

* * *

><p>"Wind… Why do I feel a cool breeze on my face..?" muttered the sleeping princess. A cool summer breeze breached upon her face sweeping a few strands of hair gently.<p>

"I must be dreaming.. But.. I can see the sun.. It doesn't feel like a dream" slowly adjusting her mind from dream zone back to reality.

"Lucy.." whispered someone. "Who's that? Is someone there..?"

"Lucy.." whispered again. "That voice.. there it is again. It seems familiar.." trying to find the source of the voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in reality, at Magnolia Park. Under a shady oak tree on top of the highest hill, two wizards are seen about.<p>

"Man.. how long dies she intend to sleep? I'm starving here!" rambled by our fire wizard. Waiting for his beloved nakama to wake up.

Though he keeps complaining when oh when will he'll able to eat, deep.. and I mean DEEP inside he's actually quite fond of the moment they have together right now. Proof? He still waits for her instead of salvaging himself in the foods, and.. he has been staring at her sleeping face which he was so kindly putted her head on his lap for half an hour already.

Staring and staring. That's all he could do at the moment. Other than playing with her golden locks and whispering her name over and over into her ear. The longer he stared at her, the feeling of wanting her increases.

_"Lucy.. wake up damn it! I can't stand seeing your face like this anymore.."_ hoping that somehow she was able to read his mind in her sleep.

"N.. Natsu.." mumbled her savior's name. "Natsu.."

"Hmm? Is she dreaming about me?" asked the curious teenage boy. As curious as he gets, more and more because he wasn't quite certain that she really said his name or not. He leaned closer to her lips to confirmed his guess.

"Natsu..."

"Aha.. I was right!" said with a sly grin upon his face. "She is dreaming about me.. Like I've always had of her every night.."

"Um.. Natsu..? You okay..?" asked a certain person who is so not asleep anymore. He still was deep in thoughts to realize that his friend was clearly already awake.

"Hey Natsu! Just what do you think your doing?" panicked the female wizard since his face was so near to hers.

Realized that his princess was no longer asleep, he quickly jumped high up in the tree due to his agility and quick reflex. Good thing he got away too, he's face was as red as a tomato!

_"Oh god.. She's awake? How long! Did she.. I mean.. I'm so screwed now.."_ trying to figure out just what situation he's in now.

"Y-Yo Luce.." waving his hand waving nervously at her. "Your finally awake! Took ya long enough! I'm starving here!" making a crying face followed by a few whines.

"S-Sorry.. I didn't realize I was asleep for that long. Guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was." sitting up properly from her former position.

"You fell asleep while I was carrying you here! There I was giving a speech.. A SPEECH! Do you know how rare that is for anyone to hear a speech from the great Dragneel! Nyahaha!" laughing maniacally up in the tree not noticing that Lucy has already put an annoying face.

"And then oh great Dragneel?" crossing her arms waiting for the boy to stop being insane and continue with his recap on how she fell asleep.

Jumping down in front of her with a toothy grin, he continued on what happened. "Very well, since you have acknowledge that I am the GREAT DRAGNEEL, I shall continue on with my story. As I was saying.." continued the oh mighty Dragneel.

_"No wonder Gray always fight with him.."_ sighed the celestial mage. _"Fight?"_ thinking back to her original plan. The very reason why their here. _"OH SHOOT! I TOTALLY FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING!"_

_"The plan.. wait.."_ searching in and out of her pockets also her whole body. _"Where did I put the plan!"_ searching also in the picnic basket and under the blanket. Basically everywhere around her.

_"I know I put it in here.. But.. where.. where the heck is it!"_ panicking around while Natsu keeps on rambling on about his story. Not even realizing she had stopped caring centuries ago.

"Um.. Natsu.." calling his name slowly.

"And then a huge boulder came crashing by! But no boulder is match for my brute strength.. Bla blaa blaa.." continued Natsu.

"Excuse me, Natsu?" calling his name again.

"Then out of nowhere a big T-Rex appeared out of nowhere ready to eat everyth...-"

"NATSU! STOP RAMBLING NONSENSE AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND BAKA!" snapped Lucy. _"Seriously.. how do you expect me to stay calm when he's making up stories while I'm panicking! SERIOUSLY? T-Rex.. Really Natsu.."_ sighed in disappointment towards her friend.

"You better have a darn good reason for interrupting my story.." crossing his arms.

"Um.. well.. I think.. I lost a very special or rather important thing on my way here! I think I dropped it somewhere!" trying to hide the fact she actually lost her precious well thought plan.

"Oh? And what is that so called special or rather important thing?" smirking at her not knowing that he knew what she was frantically searching for. No matter how hard she retrace her step, its no use! She'll never find her plan. That's because, the plan is already safe and sound and tightly locked in his pocket.

_"Sorry Luce.. you wont fool me again."_ wondering if his plan in his head.

"Um.. ettou.. I lost.." trying to think of something. "M-My keys! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh.. keys eh?" getting closer to her.

"Y-Yeah.. I sure don't want Aquarius to whip my butt again like last time!" laughing nervously.

Ripping the main key ring that holds all her key from her belt including the small bag with Fairy Tail mark on it.

"Lets see.." Flipping through each one of her keys. "Plue, Aries, Cancer, Sagittarius, Lyra, Capricorn, Leo, Crux, Horologium, Scorpio, Taurus, Gemini, Virgo.. and looky here..." showing her the last key of her collection. "Aquarius.. I dont think she'll whip your but now Luce.."

Stepping back in fear now that her lie has been found out, a scared face was shown by her because of Natsu's eyes. Mad and angry.. Rage? In fact, she's scared that he would pound suddenly on her ripping her body to pieces. He looked like a real monster every time he shows that expression to his enemies.

"What else do you want to lie about Luce.." staring straight into her deep brown eyes.

Now Lucy didn't see rage nor anger anymore. By the sound of his voice and looking back in his eyes, she noticed that he was sad.. and hurt. Hurt of being lied to? Or maybe something else.

"I hate being lied to Lucy! I maybe dense but that doesn't mean you can make a fool out of me! Especially by you damn it! The girl that I lo..-" stopping his words before he proceed any further.

"T-The girl that.. that's my teammate.. my best friend.." covering his feelings up. "Seriously, don't you think how I feel when you lied to me?" punching with conflicting emotions to the tree making the whole trunk to the branches shake.

Holding her right arm, she finally realized how hurt she made him felt.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. I didn't mean to lie.. I was actually finding for...-"

"This?" pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Smirking devilishly at her cornering her to the tree making sure his hand are beside her making it impossible for her to escape. "Anything else to say.. or should I say, lie about before your punishment Miss Lucky Heartfilia?"

Blinking a few times at him gulping at her current situation. "Eh..?" trying to keep her heartbeat from beating any faster. "EHHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger again! XD Sorry again for the delay! Hope you guys like it even if its a bit cliche and crappy since I wrote in a haste. Please review and stay alert for the last chapter.. SOON!<strong>


	4. A Sweet Backfired Plan

**I'm so happy to finally finish the final chapter of my my very first fanfic! This chapter is all lovey dovey between Natsu and Lucy. Though sorry if its not what you guys were hoping for! I am still new but I hope you guys enjoy it! ^~^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"W-Wait a minute.. What the hell just happened? How the heck did I get into this situation?"<em>

The stellar wizard is now panicking thinking, figuring out just how did she end up trapped between the arms of her fire breathing friend.

"Ssh.." whispering his hot breath against her bare neck. "It'd be over.. quite soon.." inserting a devilish smile.

"I-I-I.. I said I'm sorry! It was all for fun! A joke! A..-" trying to defend herself.

Putting a finger on her soft, delicate lips, he looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. Those eyes that he loved so much. He loved everything about her. He hair, her hands, her voice, her touches. The constant feeling of being with her making him longing for her more.

That instant moment, when he took in her sweet strawberry scent, he knew just what her punishment is.

"I figured out what's your punishment is going to be Luce.." grinning at his victim.

"W-W-What are you gonna do.." gulped in fright as the young wizard awaits her punishment.

"Pfft.. Don't worry! I wont do anything pervy, naughty or anything like that baka.."

"I wasn't thinking that!" blushing furiously at him. She'll never figure out just how was he and probably always be able just what's on her mind. Did he learn telepathy magic from Warren or something?

"Bla.. Blaa.. You talk too much. And since you just lied.. AGAIN.." making a clear point on that one, he taped her mouth with a strap of duct tape which he so conveniently brought?

"Your punishment is to hear me talk all I want and you cannot say anything against it." Turning his head away hiding his blush. "I promise I wont hurt you.. So please, just her me out okay? You don't have to say anything just sit back, relax and open your ears.."

Lucy was shocked when he finished his request with a smile. Not a grin, not his usual idiotic smile.. for the first time in her own eyes, she saw he is forcing himself to smile.. A sad smile.

_"Natsu.. What is so important that you wanted to tell me that you had to put that smile on.." _thinking of her nakama.

"It's just a story! But I have to tape your mouth so you wont dare to interrupt got it? After that, you could do anything you want.. Run, scream, hit me, tell Erza.." gulping at that last option.

"Okay I take it back.. Anything but that last one!" begging for mercy. "So Miss Liar, do we got ourselves a deal?" putting her down making her sit back against the tree. He was sure to make her sit in the shady part of the tree before joining in sitting beside her awaiting her answer.

Giving it a quick thought about his offer, and he would probably never let her go unless she agrees plus the fact the sadness in his eyes just now. She just had to know the reason behind it so, she gave him a slight nod.

"Is that a yes?" looking at her. He didn't need to ask further when she gave him another nod and a thumbs up.

"Yoshaa!" pumping a fiery fist onto his hand before he calms back down to start his tale.

"Actually..:" beginning his story with a slow but clear voice. "I'm.. in love with someone." blushing at his confession.

Lucy who is currently heartbroken and hurt hearing the guy that she has been keeping her feelings hidden for so long is in love with another girl.. showed a blanked expression.

"Lucy..? You okay?" tilting his head.

She just gave a silent nod before giving him permission to continue on with his story.

"Well then.. She's a guild member at Fairy Tail. I saved her when I was on a mission. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.. She can be a annoying sometimes.. a lot actually.. but that's what make her fun!" grinning at Lucy.

"You know how I can be.. destructive, scary, dense and everything else? But she has always been beside me through thick and thin. I can't imagine being away from her even a day.."

Lucy tried her best to hold back her tears. She tugged on his arm pointing it to the tape on her mouth asking if she can take it off.

"Hm? Oh sure.. But no interrupting got it?" slowly pulling the tape away from her mouth.

"Thanks.. And from what I've heard so far, she seems really nice. She's one lucky girl.." said with a heavy heart.

"I was suppose to hang out with her today too.." smiling softly at his beloved.

"Eh? Sorry! I didn't know.. You should go and see her then. Tell her that I'm sorry for dragging you out here!"

"Didn't I say you cannot interrupt me idiot? Besides, she played or planned to anyways to pranked me today. Though, she should of known best not to lie to the Great Natsu!"

"Pranked you? How..?" looking at him dumbfound.

"She.." taking one final breath before she'll figure out the truth. "She was sick of the constant fighting between ice-brain and me, so she and Mira collaborated on this stupid plan." showing her the plan which was originally hers.

"But.. That's mine.." pointing at it.

"Exactly.." giving the plan back to her. "There, my story's done. Your free to go now.." scoffing off the dirt on off his pants standing up.

He suddenly felt two arms that he knew too well wrapped around him from his back.

"Natsu.." gripping tighter. Are you saying.. that.."

He hold her arms while turning to face her. He tilt her chin back up so their eyes could meet and see that cute lovingly face of hers. "Yea Luce.. I'm in love with you.."

There they were, two wizards who just found love on a hill under the tree. He leaned closer to her lips before planting a very soft tenderly kiss. Their very first kiss.

He was surprised that she didn't punch him back, in fact he was shocked to find that she's wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him back.

After a few minutes, they slowly pulled apart breathing heavily trying to catch their breathe. Natsu just looked away trying to hide his red face.

"I love you too baka.." whispered the girl slowly to him. "Always have.."

"W-W-What?" he looked at her with a confused look.

"I said.. I'm in love with you too. Or I wouldn't return the kiss just now baka!" giving him a warm embrace.

Returning the embrace, he is feeling so happy he could hardly speak.

"Guess my plan backfired huh? Mira's hard thought plan went to a waste.." giggling at him.

"Hm.. I don't think it was a total waste.." leaning closer to her. "I'm sure she wont get mad if I tell her that Miss Liar is mine now.." giving her another quick kiss.

"Ready to get back oh Great Natsu?" packing up her belongings.

"Of course! I cant wait to tell everyone about your ridiculous plan which totally failed!" running down the hill laughing maniacally.

"Oi! You don't have to tell anyone!" chasing after her new boyfriend back to their beloved guild ready to hear the cheers from all the members about the newly couple.

**Meanwhile, back in the park.**

Two mages finally popped their heads out of the bushes gasping for air.

"Damn! How long does one idiot need to confess? We've been stuck here for hours listening to all those lovey dovey stuff! Bleh! It makes me sick.."

"Oh come now Gray, you promised you'd help me out on this plan. If you didn't continue fighting with Natsu, then Lucy would never asked for my help and this would never have happened!" smiles the cunning white hair mage.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know Mira..Well, I guess I am glad those two are finally together."

"Ahem! Since you lost our bet on my brilliant plan.. you have to ask Juvia out when we get back got it?"

"Oh shoot.. Did I agreed to that?" blushed the ice mage.

"Yep.. and no backing now.. If you want, I can think of a new plan for the both of you!"

"No,no,NO! I can ask her myself!" ran back to the guild as fast as he can.

"Oh Mira.. You are such a brilliant love doctor!" praising herself before walking back home to congratulate the newly couple.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? I just love Mira's plan, dont you? XD I'm on my way on making another NaLu fanfic so please review on this story and keep a look out for my second fanfic soon!<strong>


End file.
